Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lord of the Rings
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lord of the Rings is a disney and non disney crossover sequel to the Gummi Bears meet the Hobbit soon to hit Parody Wiki plot in an ancient medevel realm called Middle Earth there are rings some are given to humans dwarves and elves but in the darkland of mordor is the evil lord Sauron who creates his very own ring one that is pure evil out of the fires of mount doom the one ring to rule them all the one ring to find them the one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them he used the ring for evil sources so war was in the land but nobody could take Sauron down except of course Isildur who mightly shatter Saurons armour to dust and he found the ring from his finger but did not cast it back into the fires of Mount Doom so instead he tossed the ring into the river and was shot by orcs later the ring was discovered by two hobbits who went fishing Smeagol and Deagol but when Smeagol saw the ring he choked Deagol killing him and took it for his own but the rings power transformed Smeagol into an ugly creature of an unknown species and everyone despised him and called him Gollum and Gollum was cast out of the stoor strain and fled into a cave in the misty mountains but soon the ring was taken from him by a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins years later a party celebrating Bilbos birthday is being held in the Shire and the Gummi Bears return to the Shire to celebrate it meeting their old friend Gandalf and new hobbits Frodo Sam Merry and Pipin but soon Bilbo slips the ring on his finger and vanishes but Gandalf tells Bilbo that he had the ring for too long and Zummi says that he should give it to Frodo which he does and goes to stay in Rivendale and later Gandalf and Zummi take a look at the ring and begin to study it later Gollum leaves his cave to find the ring but is captured by Saurons Residents that torture him untill he says that the ring is in the shire so they release Gollum from prison and send out Ringwraiths to retreive the ring later Gandalf and Zummi return to the Shire and talk with Frodo and Cubbi about the ring saying that it is an evil ring that was created by the Dark Lord Sauron of Mordor and that Sauron tortured Gollum untill he revealed that the ring was in the shire and that he now has Ringwraiths searching for it and that Frodo can no longer use the name Baggins outside the Shire that he must leave as Mister Underhill but suddenly Gandalf catches Samwise in the bushes who was listening in on them and makes him accompany Frodo on his journey from the Shire and the Gummi Bears go with them and Gandalf visits his old friend Saruman the white in isengaurd and has a conversation with him but Saruman betrays Gandalf and joins Saurons army later Frodo Sam and the Gummi Bears exit the Shire and Merry and Pippin join them but they hide when a shadowy figure called the Ringwraith is close by searching for the magic ring and Gruffi reminds Frodo quietly not to put it on becuase it will draw Saurons attention if he did as the Ringwraith leaves Frodo Sam Merry Pippin and the Gummi Bears reach the Prancing Pony where they sit and enjoy beverages but soon meet a mysterious man known as Strider that tells them that they are not safe at the Prancing Pony so they join Strider and walk into the woods in Isengaurd Saruman has already joined forces with Sauron by having his own Orcs serve him but luckily the Eagle rescues Gandalf meanwhile Frodo Sam Merry Pippin Aragorn and the Gummi Bears walk through the forest but Ringwraiths attack them but Legolas an elf saves them and Frodo then finds himself in Rivendale in the House of Elrond and Gandalf tells him of Sarumans betrayal and a councin is held by Elrond including a dwarf named Gimli and a human named Boromir and he says that the ring must be destroyed in the fires of mount doom and Frodo along Sam Merry Pippin Gandalf Aragorn Legolas Gimli Boromir and the Gummi Bears form a fellowship and Bilbo gives Frodo his weapons to take with him soon the Fellowship ventures out of Rivendale and into the snowy mountains untill they reach the mines of moria but are attacked by a Kraken that cloes them up in the cave as the fellowship walks through eyes appear perching the darkness suddenly Goblins attack them and a Cave Troll brutely rampages them but worst of all is the Balrog a demon of the ancient world Gandalf fearlesly battles the Balrog and breaks the bridge as the Balrog falls into the chasm he swings his whip and drags Gandalf down into the abyss with him and the rest of the Fellowship make it out of Moria they soon reach the real of the elves where they meet another elf lady named Galadreil who speaks with Frodo and gives each of the Fellowship gifts and they head out again and find a place to rest but soon Borimor gives into madness trying to take the ring from Frodo but Frodo puts it on and disappears later Orcs attack them and kill Boromir and capture Merry and Pippin along with Zummi and Gusto and Aragorn Legolas Gimli Tummi Grammi and Sunni follow them meanwhile Sam with Cubbi and Gruffi catch the boat with Frodo in the river with Gollum secretly following them the Orcs who have captured Merry Pippin and Gusto feed them nasty food and war between Isengaurd and Rohan is at hand meanwhile Frodo Sam Cubbi and Gruffi spot Mount Doom in the distanst and proceed to walk but they suddenly notice Gollum creeping behind them and ambush but Gollum bites Sam on the neck and Frodo threatens to cut Gollums throat if he doesnt release him and Gollum begs for mercy and Frodo starts to pity him but Gruffi tells Gollum that he shall be their guide and take them to Mordor but when Gollum tries to flee Cubbi ties the rope around his ankle burning and freezing him untill he agrees meanwhile Aragorn Legolas Gimli Grammi Tummi and Sunni follow the orcs and the Orcs rest at a campfire so Merry Pippin Gusto and Zummi try to trick the Orcs into releasing untill they are killed by Riders of Rohan allowing Merry Pippin Gusto and Zummi to escape into fangorn forest where they meet a wise and friendly ent named Treebeard that takes them deep into the forest to be safe Aragorn Legolas Gimli Grammi Sunni and Tummi also enter fangorn forest and see the White Wizard beliveing him to be Saruman but instead it is Gandalf who is now the White Wizard that has vanished the Balrog and rejoins them telling them of a new enemy Grima Wormtongue who is under the employement of Saruman who has weakend King Theoden so Gandalf Aragorn Legolas Gimli and the Gummi Bears enter the hall of Theoden with his neice Eowyn and banish Grima Wortmtonge as soon as possible meanwhile Frodo Sam Cubbi and Gruffi are resting near a swamp awaiting Gollums return soon Gollum comes out with a fish in his mouth and they proceed their journey to mordor as they pass through a Ringwraith returns riding a Fellbeast and take cover after escaping the Ringwraith Gollum demands for Frodo to give him the ring but Gruffi tells Gollum to keep his hands off it in a cave Gollum is confused of what to do with them when he awakens Sam who accuses him of sneaking off and later apologizes meanwhile the armies of Rohan battle the armies of Isengaurd in Helms Deep but dont seem to be winning back in the mountains Frodo Sam Cubbi and Gruffi are thinking about the joy that will happen after the ring goes into the fire suddenly Gollum warns them that they must move at once becuase orcs and ringwraith will find them if they dont so they hurry their way to minus morgal at Helms Deep the battle goes on but Gandalf with Eomer returns and defeats the Armies of Isengaurd the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films